1. Field of the Invention
Illustrative embodiments of the present invention relate to an image processing apparatus including an image forming device, such as a facsimile machine, a printer, a copier, or a multi-functional device combining several of the foregoing capabilities, an information display method used in the image processing apparatus, and a recording medium storing instructions that cause the apparatus to execute the method.
2. Description of the Background
One conventional image processing apparatus receives a plurality of setting values input by a user through a user interface and executes various types of processing on image data in accordance with the setting values. Such an image processing apparatus may register a set of operations regularly used by a user as a “routine task”.
In such a routine task, it is possible to register a setting in which a plurality of applications is executed collectively as a multi-application. For example, respective operations of copy application, transmission application, and storage application may be collectively executed in one operation as a routine task.
Such a multi-application may include a setting screen that enables a user to set specific items regarding the input, processing, and output operations of each application, as well as a multi-application screen having an entrance to a setting screen for each application. Such a configuration allows a user to use the plurality of applications in the substantially same manner as when independently using each application.
Further, such a plurality of applications integrated as one multi-application may share some setting items in common. When the content of any setting item of one application is changed, an associated setting item of another application may be automatically changed as well.
However, with the above-described conventional image processing apparatus, when a change in one setting of one application automatically causes a change in a setting of another application, a user cannot easily ascertain the changed setting of each application, thus complicating operation.